endernightbladefandomcom-20200214-history
SOUL
SOULs are physical embodiments of a creature's being. There are many types of SOUL, each with their own colour and personality, but there are three main groups: Human, Monster, and Demi. Humans have powerful souls, capable of holding vast amounts of DETERMINATION (detailed below) because of the mass amounts of physical matter that make them up. Monsters are relatively weaker, but can perform very strange magic tricks, and can normally only house a small amount of DETERMINATION, because they are mostly made of magic. Demi (short for Demisoul) have equal amounts of magic and physical matter, allowing both magical power and a medium amount of DETERMINATION. A creature's SOUL is colored based on which trait they have most of, how much darkness is within them, and the SOUL Mode the soul is currently in. There is a scale used for SOULs known as LV/LOVE (LoVe, short for Level of Violence), which uses EXP (ExP, Execution Points). The more you hurt, the more EXP you gain, and, when your LOVE increases, you can distance yourself further, allowing you to hurt others even more. In short, they measure your capacity to hurt. Every single one of the weird humours involved in SOUL majyyks are known to have a profound effect on the bearer. Positive SOULs The Seven Virtues are listed below. The ones with these Virtues are known as (respectively): the Determined, Brave, Just, Kind, Patient, Integrated, Perseverant. Few have all seven virtues in equal measure. DETERMINATION Put simply, DETERMINATION (or DT/DET for short) is the will to keep on living, a resolution to not give up on anything. A feeling to let you push through anything in your path, to keep on going, not for any form of good or evil, but just because you think you can, and, because you can, you have to. People with vast amounts of DETERMINATION are surprisingly hard to kill, since, as long as they are Determined, they can rewind the battle to the start, even if they are killed. When removed, it is the most potent SOUL Catalyst. Associations *Red SOUL mode - allows free movement around battle arena. *SAVE Point - a point found by the Determined before and/or after a battle, to be used when there is something about to happen. BRAVERY BRAVERY is the die-hard feeling that you can face up to any challenge and walk right through it. It is the steadfast belief that you will not be stopped by anything. This leaves the bearer of the Orange SOUL overconfident and likely to land himself in trouble. These are the sort of people who will keep fighting for the ones they love, and to achieve their dreams in any way possible. Associations *Orange SOUL Mode - Never stops moving, keeps moving like a snake, can also fly. *Orange Attacks - Will only hit you if you stop moving through them. JUSTICE JUSTICE is the powerful desire to do good. It is light, strong, and protective. Those with JUSTICE are calm and just, fighting only for what they know to be right. They are occasionally reclusive, but normally burn with a passion for victory. Associations *Yellow SOUL Mode - Shooter Mode, flips the user's SOUL upside-down and fires yellow projectiles from the pointy end *Order to Chaos - A skill that brings everyone down to a certain level of calm, and solves all puzzles in immediate vicinity (for some reason) KINDNESS PATIENCE INTEGRITY PERSEVERANCE Negative SOULs These SOULs are the negated counterparts to the Seven Virtues listed above. One cannot exist without the other. Despair Panic Evil Madness Agitation Deceit Apathy Category:Stuff